Serie de drabbles Hidan x Itachi
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Drabbles de esta pareja. Espero y les gusten. Y dejen review. Lemon en el segundo capi
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

·

·Una solitaria tarde en Akatsuki...

·

Cierto pelinegro buscaba algo de tomar en el refrigerador; y mientras Itachi estaba un poco inclinado buscando, apareció un chico albino...

-Fiuuuu -silbó- Que hermoso paisaje- dijo Hidan, mirando cierta parte trasera del ojinegro, quien en ese momento no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, lo cual dejaba ver mejor su trasero

-¿Qué quieres, Hidan?- contestó indiferente Itachi, mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador y caminaba hacia una barra, la cual estaba al lado derecho del refrigerador; comenzando a tomar agua, dándole la espalda al Jashinista, quien devoraba al Uchiha con la mirada

-Nada, solo...observarte- respondió Hidan, mirando con hambre y lujuria al ojinegro

-Largo, Hidan no estoy de humor- contestó Itachi, con cierta molestia en su voz

-Tengo una idea mejor- respondió Hidan, mientras apegaba su cuerpo al del Uchiha, poniendo sus manos en la barra a cada lado de los costados del ojinegro, apresándolo

-Ahora ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó un molesto pelinegro

-Pasar un buen rato contigo- contestó el peliblanco, mientras comenzaba a besar y lamer el cuello de Itachi, quien sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre

-Detente Hidan- ordenó el ninja de Konoha, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte del mayor

-¿De verdad crees que me detendré?- preguntó el albino, burlonamente, a lo que el Uchiha frunció el ceño y activo el sharingan, volteando para quedar cara a cara con Hidan, pero justo al momento de mirarlo para mandarlo directo a un doloroso genjutsu, Hidan puso su mano en el miembro del ojinegro y lo apretó, y debido a que Itachi no se lo esperaba, no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido

-Solo esta noche, juguemos con el placer- dijo seductoramente Hidan, al oído del menor

-E...está bien, solo por...esta noche- aceptó Itachi, rindiéndose por el placer

*_*CONTINUARA...

Bien, pues estos seran Drabbles acerca de esta extraña pareja n.n todos se relacionan

Aclaraciones: con mayor me refiero a Hidan ^^ aunque ambos tiene 21 años, Hidan nació unos meses antes que Itachi, así que Mayor para Hidan y menor para Itachi. Algunos tendran lemon *¬* espero les guste y comenten :)

Saludos, SAYO X3P - mi firma


	2. ¿Solo sexo?

Drabble 2: ¿Solo sexo?

·

·

·

El albino llevó al Uchiha a su habitación. Ese día no había absolutamente nadie en Akatsuki, todos estaban en distintas misiones, y Kakuzu había ido a matar a algún idiota para cobrar la recompensa, pero Hidan no había querido ir con él, por eso estaba en la guarida, y ahora Hidan agradecía inmensamente haberse quedado.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto, Hidan empujó sin mucho cuidado a Itachi a su cama, poniéndose sobre el en seguida, y comenzando a besarlo con lujuria en el cuello, provocando suspiros y leves gemidos en el menor

-aaaa...aahaa...- gemía suavemente el Uchiha, lo cual cambió, ya que el ojimorado comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las del ojinegro, haciendo fricción entre ambos miembros ya despiertos, lo cual llevó a ambos jóvenes a gemir fuertemente

-aaaahh...hi...dan...aaaah...- gemía Itachi, mientras hábilmente le quitaba su capa al inmortal, lanzándola lejos.

Hidan por su parte, le quitó rápidamente la playera a Itachi, dejándolo semidesnudo, y empezando a pasar su lengua por el pecho del pelinegro, besando sus pezones, rodeándolos con la lengua y mordiéndolos con un poco de fuerza, causando dolor y placer a la vez en Itachi, pero ganándose también un reproche por parte de su victima.

-Hidan...aaaa... sé más cuidadoso- reprochó el ninja de la hoja

-Jeje, lo siento, es que me emocione, pero no niegues que te gusto- contestó burlonamente Hidan, a lo que el ojinegro rodó los ojos, mientras que el albino seguía torturando sus pezones, sacándole más gemidos al poseedor del sharingan. Y después de dejar completamente duros los pezones de Itachi, el inmortal fue bajando poco a poco, dejando un rastro de saliva que iba desde el pecho hasta el vientre del menor, quien gemía suavemente, excitando más al mayor, quien le quitó rápidamente el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejando totalmente desnudo al Uchiha, quien estaba sonrojado y jadeaba un poco, visión que excitó bastante al ojimorado.

Así que Hidan se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y excitado, cuerpo que Itachi comenzó a observar con deseo y hambre, lo cual hizo sonreír de manera engreída al albino...

-¿Así que de verdad te atraen los hombres? Vaya vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca- dijo el mayor, para molestia del ninja de la hoja

-Ya cállate Hidan- contestó molesto Itachi

-No te molestes, yo solo decía-se defendió Hidan, para acto seguido, comenzar a masturbar al Uchiha, quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a gemir más sonoramente

-Bueno, a lo que sigue- dijo el ojimorado, mientras seguía masturbando al Uchiha, quien abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por el albino

-Espera...aaah...Hidan...mmmh- dijo la comadreja, entre gemidos

-¿Qué?- preguntó el Jashinista, viendo al ex Anbu

-Aaaah...Hidan, ten cuidado... por favor...aaah... yo no...disfruto...mmghhh...el dolor como...tu- le recordó Itachi al mayor, quien sonrió levemente

-Ya entendí, pero tranquilo, que si voy a prepararte- tranquilizó el inmortal al ojinegro, quien lo miró un poco extrañado, ya que no esperaba que el albino le fuera a tener cuidado, aunque se lo pidiera.

Y así, Hidan comenzó a lamer toda la erección del pelinegro, quien arqueó su espalda y gimió más fuerte.

-Ensalívalos- ordenó suavemente Hidan, poniendo tres dedos en los labios de Itachi, quien no acababa de sorprenderse por la amabilidad del albino, pero sí decir nada, comenzó a lamer los dedos, de una manera sensual, para gusto del mayor.

-Eres tan sexy, y ahora te tengo para mí, solo para mí- dijo el inmortal, para después seguir masturbando al Uchiha, mientras besaba su cuello. Y ante las acciones del ojimorado, el pelinegro gimió más fuerte.

-AAaaah…ngggg…Hidan…Aaaaa- gemía el ninja de la hoja, para placer del inmortal, quien retiró sus dedos de la boca del menor, y los dirigió a su entrada.

-¿Eres virgen, Itachi?- preguntó curioso Hidan, a lo que de nuevo el pelinegro abrió sus ojos

-No… ¿Y tú?- contestó e interrogó a la vez el ojinegro

-No, estamos a mano- dijo el ojimorado, sonriendo levemente, a lo que Itachi también sonrió un poco

-Si… ahhh… a mano- concordó Itachi, a lo que Hidan comenzó a besarlo de nuevo en los labios, solo que este beso era un poco diferente, era pasional, pero no era lujurioso ni morboso, era solo un pasional beso por parte del albino, lo cual, sin duda alguna, sorprendió todavía más al ex Anbu, ya que Hidan no solía ser así. Hidan era agresivo, sin preocupación hacia los demás, solo hacia el mismo, y esta vez estaba siendo dulce, compasivo y… comprensivo. Sin duda se estaba comportando extraño.

-Bueno, ¿Seguimos?- preguntó el albino, a lo que el menor asintió

Así que Hidan, fue besando el cuello del pelinegro, bajando de nuevo por su pecho, llegando a la erección de su uke, comenzando a lamer toda la extensión, provocando más gemidos en el menor, y no solo eso sino que también el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzó a temblar un poco debido a la gran excitación que sentía, lo cual hizo reír levemente al ojimorado, y causó un poco de pena en Itachi.

-Cállate…aaah…Hidan- dijo un poco molesto y apenado Itachi, pero con voz ronca y aun temblando

-Ya, ya. Me calló, no es para que te molestes, pero es que te ves tan lindo así- respondió con naturalidad el inmortal, dejando más sorprendido al pelinegro

"Algo raro le pasa a Hidan, no está como normalmente, está actuando extraño. Me pregunto ¿Qué le pasara?" pensó extrañado el Uchiha

-Como sea, a lo que estábamos- dijo el ojimorado, mientras de nuevo lamía el miembro erecto del menor, a la vez que acariciaba con un dedo la entrada de Itachi; y con suavidad introdujo un primer dedo, provocando que su uke arquera más su espalda y gimiera de placer. Lo cual le gustó al albino, así que lentamente empezó a mover su dedo en círculos, lo cual le causaba más placer al ojinegro, así que al no recibir critica de dolor alguna, Hidan introdujo un segundo dedo, a lo que el ex Anbu hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, lo cual el albino noto y dejó sus dedos dentro, pero sin moverlos, esperando a que Itachi se acostumbrara y se fuera el dolor, y ya unos minutos más tarde, el ojimorado introdujo un tercer dedo, dando un tiempo sin moverlos para que el pelinegro se acostumbrara…

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Hidan, sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha

-Un…poco- dijo adolorido el ojinegro.

Y ante su respuesta, Hidan comenzó a morder suavemente los ya erectos pezones de Itachi, en un intento de distraerlo del dolor, lo cual funcionaba, ya que el ninja de Konoha sentía más placer que dolor, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas contra los dedos del Jashinista; quien noto la necesidad de placer del ex Anbu, así que sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir haciendo círculos, primero de manera suave, pero conforme el dolor del menor se iba, los dedos comenzaban a ir más rápido.

-Hi…aaaahhh…Hidan…ya puedes…aaaa…entrar- dijo el Uchiha, a lo que el albino lo beso en los labios y sacó sus dedos

-Voy a entrar- avisó Hidan, a lo que Itachi asintió.

Y poco a poco la gran erección de Hidan fue entrando en el cuerpo del poseedor del sharingan, quien se arqueo de placer, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor en el proceso; el mayor al ver esto, se detuvo un momento para comenzar a besar al Uchiha, este a su vez correspondió el beso, abrazando a Hidan, acariciando su espalda.

-Aaaaahhh…Itachi…- gimió el ojimorado, excitando al menor bajo el

"Esto me gusta más de lo que debería, hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero ya no puedo ni pensar" logró conjugar Itachi, ya que no podía pensar en algo que no fuera el placer que el peliblanco le daba

-Aaah… Hidan…entra…ya…aaahh- pidió Itachi, y ante su petición, Hidan entro de una embestida, ante lo cual el ojinegro arqueo su espalda de placer, cosa que también hizo el albino, pues sentía su miembro siendo apretado de una deliciosa manera

-AAAaaahh… Ita…chi… tu interior… es tan… cálido y…Aaaah… apretado- gimió placenteramente Hidan, provocando un rubor en las mejillas del menor

-AAaaahhh…Hidan…mmmmggg- gemía el Uchiha, moviendo sus caderas, dándole la señal al Jashinista de que ya podía moverse, quien ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a embestir a su uke, pero yendo con cuidado para no lastimar al poseedor del sharingan. Quien ni recordaba que es el dolor, ya que gemía y jadeaba con placer y éxtasis.

-Sigue…Aaaahhh…Hidan…sigue…más…rápido…aaahhh…agggghhh…mmmmhh- pedía en sonoros gemidos Itachi, ante lo cual el ojimorado sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad al pelinegro, mientras colocaba las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros, profundizando sus embestidas, haciendo gritar más fuerte al Uchiha.

-Siii…Hi…dan…sigue…argggghh…mmmhhhggg…más…aaaaahhh…- gritaba Itachi, rasguñando la espalda de Hidan, lo cual excitaba más al Jashinista

-Estas…tan…estrecho…aaaahhh…mmmmmmghhh…a…Itachi…aaaaahhh…eres…tan…mmmgg… cálido…argggg…- gemía el ojimorado, sintiendo como su pene era apretado de una manera tan placentera, sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar de exquisito placer.

-Aaaaa…mmmmghhhh…si…gue…Ahhhh…maaaaaas…rápido…- gemía el menor, sintiendo como Hidan invadía cada parte dentro de él, a la vez que lo masturbaba, ¿Cuándo había comenzado Hidan a hacer eso? No se había dado cuenta, y era porque el albino estaba haciendo volar a Itachi, no solo de placer, había algo más, algo que el ex anbu no lograba descifrar, y menos lo lograría en el éxtasis en el que estaba. Y menos pudo pensar el Uchiha, cuando el Jashinista toco un punto débil dentro de su cuerpo con una fuerte embestida…

-AAAAHHHH…MMMMGGGGHHH…ALLI…AHHHHH…MMMM…HI…DAN…ALLI- gimió el ojinegro, sin pena alguna, solo queriendo más de ese gran placer que su seme le estaba provocando.

-AAAAAGGHHH…MMMMHH…TE…GUSTA?...AGGGGHHH…- gimió el mayor, volviendo a embestir con fuerza a Itachi, tocando de nuevo ese punto, cosa que también le gustaba al albino, ya que cada vez que tocaba ese punto, era porque estaba muy adentro del cuerpo del pelinegro, y su erección era apretada más fuerte, envuelta en ese estrecho cuerpo.

-AAAAHHH…ARRRGGGGHHH…ITA…CHI…MMMMGGGHHH…AAAAHH…ME…GUS…TA… TAN…TO…TU CUERPO…AAAAHHH…-gemía sin control el sadomasoquista, sintiendo su cuerpo llegar a su limite, en cada embestida que daba al cuerpo del Uchiha

-HIIIDAAAAN…MMMMGGGGHHH…YA…NO…MMMMGHHH…PUEDO…VOY…A…AAAAAHHH…CORRERME- avisó el ninja de Konoha, ya que su cuerpo no resistía más aquel incomparable placer, cada embestida lo hacía volar, y cada movimiento que Hidan realizaba masturbándolo; ¡Todo!, ya no lo aguantaba más, explotaría ya

-YO...AGGGHHH…TAM…BIEN…AAAHHH…AAAMMMGG…- avisó el ojimorado, temblando y sintiendo el clímax cerca, muy cerca.

-AAAHHHH… ITA…CHI...AHHHH…MMMMGGGHHHH…- gemía sonoramente Hidan, siendo sus gemidos acompañados por los de Itachi.

Ambos jóvenes gemían sin pudor, acallando sus gemidos juntando sus labios; besándose con hambre y desespero. Pero el último beso fue desecho cuando llegaron al orgasmo, separándose para dar un fuerte y sonoro gemido, el cual retumbo por todo Akatsuki.

Itachi arqueo lo más que pudo su espalda, y enredo sus brazos en el cuello del albino; apretando más el miembro que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, provocándole el orgasmo a Hidan, quien gimió fuertemente mientras daba una mordida no muy fuerte al hombro del Uchiha, quien no hizo critica alguna.

Y así, el ojinegro se corrió, dejando que su semilla se derramara en el vientre y en la mano del Jashinista, este a su vez, derramo su semen en el interior del ninja de Konoha.

Ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos, sus pieles se encontraban perladas por el sudor que las recorría; y no solo eso, sino llenos de la semilla del otro, cosa que extrañamente les gustaba ambos.

Hidan bajo con cuidado las piernas de Itachi de sus hombros, y salió con suavidad de su interior, provocándole un delicado suspiro al pelinegro, cosa que le causo una pequeña sonrisa al albino, quien se recostó al lado del Uchiha.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó coquetamente Hidan, cosa que de nuevo, extraño al ex Anbu.

-Si, bastante- reconoció un poco apenado el pelinegro.

-Que bien- contestó el albino, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Itachi, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, y no solo eso, sino que causo extrañes en el ojinegro.

-Hidan, ¿Qué…- Itachi se vio interrumpido por que comenzó a toser, cosa que preocupo al albino

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Hidan

-S…si- respondió el Uchiha, con dificultad, y sentándose en la cama, tosiendo, pero ganándose un dolor en el trasero, por lo cual hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras tosía.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el albino, sentándose también en la cama, poniéndose al lado de Itachi, y acariciándole la espalda con suavidad, sorprendiendo y extrañando al poseedor del sharingan.

-Si, solo es por el cansancio y el esfuerzo; estoy bien, solo necesito tomar unas medicinas- contestó el pelinegro, a punto de levantarse para irse a su habitación para tomar sus medicamentos, pero siendo detenido por el ojimorado, quien lo tomo con suavidad del brazo.

-Yo voy por ellas- dijo el Jashinista, levantándose inmediatamente y yendo a la habitación del Uchiha, quien se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero dejó que Hidan fuera por las medicinas, solo que su mirada se centro en el redondo trasero del albino, quien se levanto y fue a la habitación totalmente desnudo, lo cual no sorprendió al ex Anbu, ya que el Jashinista era exhibicionista por naturaleza.

Y no pasados ni 5 minutos, el ojimorado volvió a su habitación, llevando con el, las medicinas de Itachi y un vaso con jugo, cosa que de nuevo sorprendió al pelinegro.

-Ten- dijo el albino, entregándole el envase de pastillas y el vaso de jugo

-Gracias- agradeció Itachi, sacando tres pastillas y tomándolas con el jugo, fue entonces que Hidan noto que en la mano del poseedor del sharingan había un poco de sangre, producto de la tos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó cariñosamente el Jashinista, cosa que se recrimino mentalmente.

-Si, muchas gracias, Hidan- contestó con agradecimiento el Uchiha, poniendo el vaso vacío y el envase en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama del albino.

-Quédate aquí; después de todo… fue mi culpa que te sintieras mal- dijo Hidan, ocultando su sentimiento de culpa

-E…está bien- dijo extrañado el ojinegro

-Bien. Entonces duérmete- dijo el albino, tomando las destendidas cobijas, y cubriendo al menor con ellas, quien se ruborizo levemente

-Gracias, Hidan- agradeció el moreno, recostándose, y sintiendo como el Jashinista se recostaba a su lado, cubriéndose con las cobijas. Así que sin poder evitarlo, Itachi abrazó al mayor en busca de protección, lo cual se recrimino mentalmente, ya que fue una debilidad. Pero para acabar de sorprender al Uchiha, el ojimorado lo abrazó.

"Algo pasa aquí, esto no esta bien" pensó extrañado Itachi

"Tengo que tener cuidado, debo dejar de demostrar mis emociones" pensó preocupado Hidan

-Hidan…- llamó el menor, sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño y el cansancio.

-¿Qué?- contestó el albino, tratando de sonar frio, pero desde luego que no funciono, ya que fue todo lo contrario, ya que su voz fue cálida.

-¿Esto fue solo sexo?- preguntó confuso el moreno, sintiendo como comenzaba a quedarse dormido

-…- y la única respuesta que Itachi obtuvo, fue el silencio del Jashinista, así que con sus ultimas fuerzas, el Uchiha abrió un poco sus ojos, mirando la cara de Hidan, y viendo algo que no había visto nunca en su mirada…: Cariño, calidez y… ¡Amor!

Eso fue lo último que el ojinegro vió, antes de caer rendido en un profundo sueño, al igual que el albino, quien guardo silencio, pensando solo una cosa…

"Si supieras lo que siento por ti"

·_·_·_·_·_·

Continuara…

·_·_·_·_·_·

Espero y les haya gustado el capi, y que la espera haya valido la pena ^^

Y como fue obvio, este capi no fue un Drabble pero es que era necesario que no lo fuera.

Bueno, nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	3. Ocultar sentimientos

Drabble 3:

·

·Ocultar Sentimientos

·

La soleada mañana daba pasó a un nuevo día.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, despertando a ciertos chicos…

"Maldita sea, ya es de mañana" maldijo mentalmente cierto albino, así que se removió un poco incomodo por los rayos que le daban en la cara, pero fue entonces cuando noto que alguien lo abrazaba, y al mirar a su lado, vió a Itachi, quien aun dormía.

"Ya recordé" pensó Hidan, sintiendo un cumulo de sensaciones arremolinándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Estaba feliz, pues había poseído el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero se sentía culpable porque lo hizo sentirse mal, pero también estaba preocupado, pues no había podido ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Qué hare ahora?" pensó preocupado el ojimorado.

"No puedo decirle lo que siento por él. Solo me queda mentir y esperar que todo salga bien" decidió Hidan, temeroso de que mentir no fuera a ser suficiente para ocultar sus sentimientos…

_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_

Continuara…

_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_

Sé que estuvo corto, pero os recuerdo que son Drabbles ^^

Agradecimientos:

desam13noaynessie: Gracias por comentar n_n que bueno que te gusto.

Ahora, como son Drabbles, tratare de subir dos capis cuando actualice, para que valga la pena ^^

Saludos a quienes leen ;)

Nos leemos.

SAYO X3P ¿Review?


	4. Una mentirosa decisión

Drabble 4

·

·

·

Itachi despertó al sentir los movimientos del albino.

Así que al abrir sus ojos, encontró al Jashinista vistiéndose, así que él comenzó a estirarse para desperezarse, fue allí cuando oyó la voz del mayor.

-No tienes porqué levantarte, si quieres quédate un rato más- dijo Hidan, colocándose la capa de Akatsuki.

Aunque el albino se recrimino mentalmente haberle dicho eso al Uchiha, pues fue otra muestra de compasión.

-¿De que me sirve quedarme? De todas maneras me tengo que ir- respondió Itachi, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, ahogando una mueca de dolor, y comenzando a vestirse, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior; y fue allí cuando recordó lo ultimo que le preguntó a Hidan, así que lo miró de reojo.

-aahaa- suspiró el ojimorado, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-No contestaste ayer- dijo el Uchiha, refiriéndose a la pregunta que Hidan no respondió.

Y ante lo dicho por el menor, el inmortal se quedo helado frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

Así que tomando suficiente aire, el mayor sin mirar a Itachi, contestó.

-Fue solo sexo- dijo Hidan, de la manera más fría que encontró, para luego abrir la puerta sin mirar al menor, pues el Jashinista sabía, que si miraba esos negros ojos, no iba a poder mentir.

-Claro- acordó el ojinegro, continuando vistiéndose.

"Así tiene que ser" pensó con decisión Hidan, al salir del cuarto.

"Solo sexo" decidió Itachi al terminar de vestirse.

Ambos decidieron eso, a sabiendas de que era mentira, pero…

¿Cuánto puede durar una mentira?...

_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_

Continuara…

_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_


	5. Interrogatorio

Drabble 5

·

·

·

Una semana había pasado desde que Hidan e Itachi habían tenido sexo, y desde ese entonces, su comportamiento para con el otro, cambió…

-Itachi, llama a Hidan por favor- ordenó con tranquilidad Pein, y ante su orden, el Uchiha suspiro levemente y fue a la habitación del albino.

·.·Toc, toc

Itachi tocó la puerta, y mientras esperaba a que abrieran, recordó lo que había pasado entre el y el mayor.

"Maldición" maldijo mentalmente el moreno, y fue entonces cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Hidan, te llama Pein- dijo fríamente el ojinegro.

-Tsk- fue la única contestación de Hidan, quien luego cerró la puerta de un azoton, a lo cual Itachi suspiro y regreso por donde había venido, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de Kakuzu.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡No azotes así la puerta!- regaño Kakuzu adentro de la habitación.

-¡Cállate maldito viejo avaro!- respondió gritando el Jashinista.

El Uchiha suspiro, regresando a la sala.

…·…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Pein al ver regresar a Itachi.

-Creo que ya viene- respondió indiferente el Uchiha, sentándose un sillón.

-¿Crees que ya viene?- preguntó el líder un poco molesto por la indiferencia del moreno.

-Hidan peleaba con Kakuzu- dijo Itachi, tomando su medicina, cosa que le hablando un poco el corazón a Pein. Porque si, tiene corazón y se suavizaba al ver tan enfermo al poseedor del sharingan.

-aahaa- Pein suspiro resignado.

Pasados unos minutos, Hidan apareció…

-¿Qué?- dijo de mala gana el albino, ganándose una fría y cruel mirada de Pein, mirada que silenciosamente advertía al Jashinista que cuidara su comportamiento.

Hidan por su lado, trago saliva fuertemente.

-Dígame líder- dijo nerviosamente el ojimorado.

Pero ante la escena, Itachi río levemente, aun a sabiendas de que Hidan se molestaría y de que comenzarían a pelear.

Y justo como pensó el Uchiha… Hidan se le echo en cima sin previo aviso, atacándolo con la guadaña, ataque que Itachi esquivo con facilidad, para luego mirar al Jashinista, quien lo veía fríamente.

-¡Basta!- gritó Pein, ganándose la mirada de los dos jóvenes.

-Hidan, a mi oficina- ordenó molesto el líder.

-¿Yo porque? Si fue esta comadreja la que empezó todo- dijo molesto el albino, a lo cual, el Uchiha se molesto un poco por el apodo, pero desde luego, no lo demostró, sino que siguió con rostro inmutable.

-¡Dije Basta! —repitió— Ahora a mi oficina- dijo con molestia Pein, mirando al inmortal con una cara que claramente decía que no siguiera discutiendo; así que el ojimorado solo chasqueo la lengua, y después de ver feo al poseedor del sharingan, se fue a la oficina del líder.

-No sé que les pasa, pero más les vale que arreglen sus problemas- dijo Pein, mirando a Itachi, quien se sorprendió un poco, pues no creía que su líder sospechara algo.

-No nos pasa nada. Y además Hidan siempre es así- contestó con sencillez el Uchiha, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

-A mí no me engañan… Desde hace unos días están muy extraños el uno con el otro. Se tratan muy fríamente, más de lo habitual; no se hablan, tratan de no tener contacto el uno con el otro, y si lo tienen, es solo para pelear como ahora- resolvió Pein, para gran sorpresa de Itachi, pues era verdad, pero lo único que podía hacer, era seguir mintiendo, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Pein si se enteraba de lo que él y Hidan habían echo.

-Nosotros siempre nos comportamos fríamente, no nos hablamos porque no hay necesidad de ello, y nosotros nunca hemos tenido "gran" contacto. Y peleas… Hidan pelea con todo el mundo- explicó el Uchiha, lo cual hizo que el pelinaranja lo mirara seriamente.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el líder.

Y ante su pregunta, Itachi sintió que Pein estaba sospechando, así que tendría que encontrar la forma de salir de este cuestionamiento.

-No ha pasado nada, además ya conoce a Hidan, pelea por cualquier cosa- dijo con serenidad el moreno.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero lo que hiciste, lo hiciste a propósito, querías hacer enojar a Hidan, eso es lo que se me hace extraño- dijo Pein, mirando con seriedad a Itachi, quien aunque no lo demostrara, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Líder, ¿le parece si seguimos hablando luego? Es que no me siento muy bien- dijo el ojinegro, tratando de ocultar que le faltaba el aire, y es que le estaba pesando respirar; ya no sabía si era por la presión del interrogatorio de Pein, o por su enfermedad. Optaba porque era un poco de ambas.

-Está bien. Vete a descansar. Hablaremos luego- acepto el pelinaranja, y es que notaba que el moreno comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

-Gracias. Con permiso- dijo Itachi, yendo a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su líder.

"Tú lograste escapar Itachi, pero apuesto… que Hidan no escapara tan fácil a la presión de mi interrogatorio. Porque estoy seguro de que ustedes dos, tuvieron sexo. Y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagan en su intimidad, lo único que me importa, es que sus actos no cambien su manera de trabajar, y sobretodo, que tu no te enfermes más Itachi, pues tu eres muy valioso para Akatsuki, pero bueno, ya averiguare con Hidan lo que pasó" pensó decidido Pein…

:::::::::_Continuara…


	6. Descubrimiento

Drabble 6

·

·

·

Pein entró a su oficina, viendo que Hidan le esperaba sentado en una silla…

-¿Regaño a la comadreja?- preguntó con alegría el albino.

-No- acortó con frialdad el líder, sentándose en su silla y guardando unas hojas en unos folders.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó indignado el inmortal.

"Haber que piensas cuando te diga esto" pensó con malicia el pelinaranja.

-Por que Itachi se sintió mal, por eso preferí ya no decirle nada- dijo con maña Pein, vigilando cuidadosamente la reacción de Hidan, la cual, fue la que el líder esperaba.

El ojimorado se sorprendió un poco, y se quedo callado, con un leve semblante de preocupación.

-¿Y…?- trató de preguntar Hidan, pues quería saber más sobre que le había pasado al Uchiha.

-Y… ¿Que? ¿Acaso te importa?- preguntó con malicia Pein, mirando al albino, quien se tenso un poco.

-No, para nada- respondió Hidan con fingida indiferencia, lo cual le afirmó al pelinaranja que el Jashinista se preocupaba por Itachi.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el líder, para confusión del otro.

-¿Bien que?- preguntó confundido el inmortal.

-¿Qué pasó entre Itachi y tú?- preguntó con seriedad Pein, mirando con frialdad a su subordinado, quien tragó saliva fuertemente.

-No… sé de que habla- dijo Hidan, aunque titubeando un poco.

"Como pensaba, Hidan no es tan hábil para engañar como tu Itachi. Será fácil sacarle la verdad" pensó Pein.

-Mientes. Exijo la verdad, ahora- dijo con tono frío y demandante el líder, lo cual puso más nervioso al ojimorado.

-Pu… pues…- titubeaba el Jashinista.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Pein con el rinnengan en sus ojos.

Y eso basto para hacer hablar al inmortal.

-Me acosté con Itachi, pero solo fue un juego, no… no hay nada entre el y yo, y no volverá a pasar- dijo rápidamente Hidan.

Y por supuesto que era lo que Pein quería escuchar, y no se le hizo nada extraño que Hidan dijera que "solo fue un juego", después de todo, en Akatsuki estaban prohibidas las relaciones.

Así que ya con más calma, Pein desactivo su dojutsu y miró al Jashinista.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo y porque?- preguntó el poseedor del rinnengan.

-Cuando no había nadie en Akatsuki, hace una semana, y porque… porque Itachi y yo estábamos solos y no había nada más que hacer- contestó el albino, tratando de apoyar lo que dijo de que solo fue un juego.

-Claro. ¿Y luego?- insistió el líder de Akatsuki, sorprendiendo un poco al ojimorado.

-Y luego nada- mintió Hidan, pues imaginaba que tal vez su líder sospechaba acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Amas a Itachi- aseguró el pelinaranja, dejando en casi shock a su subordinado.

-No, claro que no- negó el albino, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de Pein.

-Sinceramente no me importa lo que hagan, lo único que a mí me interesa, es que sigan cumpliendo con sus misiones como debe ser. Lo demás que hagan me importa muy poco- dijo con indiferencia Pein, causando más sorpresa en el otro.

-¿Entonces porque me dice esto?- preguntó bastante confundido el Jashinista.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- preguntó con seriedad el poseedor del rinnengan.

-¿De que?- preguntó confundido Hidan.

Y después de un suspiro, Pein habló.

-De que Itachi también te ama, y de que el no estar contigo le hace daño- aclaró el pelinaranja, para gran sorpresa del albino.

-Eso no es cierto- negó Hidan, pues el sinceramente no creía que Itachi lo quisiera.

-Lo es. Itachi ah estado más enfermo desde hace una semana. Ah estado triste por tu causa, y por eso su salud ah empeorado- dijo un tanto molesto Pein, pues no podía creer lo ciego que estaba el inmortal.

Y lo dicho por el poseedor del rinnengan hizo reflexionar al ojimorado, quien se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que su líder había dicho.

Hidan se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que Itachi si lo quería, fue por eso que hizo amago de levantarse de la silla, pero vió a Pein un poco preocupado de lo que le fuera a decir.

-Ya vete, ve a cuidarlo- dijo tranquilamente el líder, a lo que el inmortal sonrió y se levantó, saliendo de la oficina con rumbo a la habitación del Uchiha…

-Hay con estos ninjas de ahora, ya no son lo que eran antes- susurró Pein tomando unos papeles para revisarlos.

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Continuara…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Pues… ¿Qué interesante capi no? ^^

Agradecimientos:

desam13noaynessie: Gracias por tu review, y pues perdona la tardanza, pero aquí dos capis para compensar eso ;)

Saludos a todos loa que leen ^^

¿Review? X3P


	7. Platica

Drabbl I

…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Hidan caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación del Uchiha, llegando y entrando sin tocar.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?- dijo un poco molesto Kisame, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Itachi, cuidando al Uchiha, pues estaba recostado tosiendo un poco.

-No, no me enseñaron a tocar, pez radioactivo- respondió enojado Hidan, pues le causaron celos ver a Kisame cuidando del moreno.

-Mira, Hidan…- Kisame estaba por gritarle algo a Hidan.

-Déjalo Kisame— interrumpió— ¿Qué quieres Hidan?- preguntó Itachi al albino, sin siquiera mirarlo, pues estaba recostado boca arriba viendo el techo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Q…quiero hablar contigo… A solas- respondió el ojimorado, mirando de mala manera a Kisame, quien le vió de igual manera.

El espadachín estaba por negarse, pero la voz del moreno se escuchó…

-Kisame, déjanos solos por favor- pidió el ojinegro, mirando a su amigo, quien le miró unos momentos para luego asentir y salir en silencio de la habitación, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de advertencia al Jashinista, quien le miró feo.

El hombre azul se fue, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó neutramente Itachi, aun sin mirar al mayor.

-De ti, de mi, de… lo que pasó- respondió el inmortal, caminando hacia la cama del Uchiha.

-Está aclarado, fue solo sexo y ya- dijo con indiferencia el poseedor del sharingan, sintiendo como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho al decir eso.

Hidan por su lado también se sintió mal al escuchar al ojinegro decirle eso y de esa manera tan indiferente.

-Itachi… yo…- el albino buscaba la manera de decirle al moreno lo que sentía por él, pero simplemente no hallaba manera, ya que él no era bueno para hablar de sus sentimientos, ni le gustaba hacerlo.

-¿Tú que?- interrogó Itachi, aun de manera indiferente y sin mirar al mayor.

-¡Deja esa maldita indiferencia que así me dificultas más todo!- alzó la voz molesto Hidan, mientras que el pelinegro seguía sin mirarle.

-Así soy, te guste o no- respondió con sencillez el Uchiha, aun sin mirar al inmortal.

-Me gusta más de lo que crees idiota- respondió el Jashinista con el ceño fruncido, mirando de mala manera al menor, quien al escuchar lo dicho por Hidan, volteo a verlo.

-Hasta que te dignas a mirarme- reprochó un poco molesto y dolido el albino.

-¿Que quieres de mi Hidan?- preguntó el pelinegro, sentándose con cuidado en la cama, a lo que el mayor se acercó y se sentó a su lado, mirando con preocupación al poseedor del sharingan, mientras que este por su lado, le miraba extrañado, pues no hallaba razón del porque el comportamiento de Hidan.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el ojimorado, poniendo una mano en la espalda del Uchiha, quien seguía extrañado.

-Si. ¿Pero que es lo que quieres decirme?- preguntó con tranquilidad Itachi, ocultando que le llenaba una grata calidez al sentir tan cerca al albino.

-Emm…- Hidan no hallaba forma de decirle al menor lo que sentía por él, así que prefirió demostrarlo con actos…

Los labios del albino se posaron sobre los del pelinegro, devorándolos con pasión, necesidad y ternura, sorprendiendo bastante a Itachi, quien dejándose llevar, cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso, sintiendo dos cosas que hace mucho no sentía…

Felicidad y… amor…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Continuara…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::


	8. Declaraciones

Drabble 8

·

·

·

El pasional beso fue yendo más despacio, convirtiéndose en un tierno beso.

Itachi se dejó llevar por la calidez del beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, acercándolo más a él.

Ese tierno beso prosiguió hasta que fue necesario el aire, fue allí cuando ambos ninja se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

-Hi…Hidan…- dijo agitadamente Itachi, y con un notable sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Ya… entendiste que era lo que te quería decir?- cuestionó el albino, mirando seriamente al ojinegro, quien le miró con pena.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Yo… siento que…"

-Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos- sentenció el Uchiha, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

El albino frunció un poco el ceño, y levantándose rápidamente, Hidan tomó de la muñeca a Itachi dándole vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó el ojimorado.

-Por que no, y punto- acortó con un poco de frialdad el moreno.

Hidan tomó de los hombros a Itachi, empujándolo un poco y acorralándolo contra la puerta.

-¿Por qué no? Exijo una explicación- dijo un tanto molesto el inmortal, mirando con exigencia al menor, quien trataba de mantenerse indiferente, aun que en realidad le estaba costando bastante controlarse.

-Por que no. Aquí en Akatsuki están prohibidas las relaciones- se excusó el Uchiha, tratando de librarse del agarre del otro, cosa que no logró, sino todo lo contrario… El mayor apresó aun más al pelinegro, pues apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía en los hombros de Itachi, a la vez que apegaba aun más su cuerpo al del menor.

"No hagas esto Hidan" pensó tristemente Itachi, controlando el amor y la pasión que el albino le provocaba.

-Eso solo es una estúpida excusa. Exijo la verdad, ahora- repitió el inmortal, acercando su rostro al del poseedor del sharingan, quien controlaba sus emociones para no terminar completamente sonrojado y caer en los brazos de su compañero.

-…- a pesar de controlar sus emociones, Itachi no hallaba que decirle al ojimorado, quien le veía con desesperación.

-¿Ya no sabes que decirme? Que bien que ya no mientas. Ahora quiero saber porque tratas de negar algo que es tan obvio. Por qué lo sentí cuando correspondiste a mi beso… lo hiciste con amor; sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Pero entonces… ¿porque te niegas a aceptarlo? Y no es porque en Akatsuki estén prohibidas las relaciones, tu bien sabes que a Pein le importa un comino lo que hagamos, así que quiero saber porque no quieres estar conmigo- exigió con enojo el ojimorado.

Itachi dio un pequeño suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar con calma al albino, quien le miraba insistentemente.

-Hidan… yo no puedo estar contigo ni con nadie. Estoy enfermo, y si no muero antes por la enfermedad, mi objetivo es morir a manos de mi hermano Sasuke. Así tiene que ser- dijo suavemente el Uchiha, sintiendo como el agarre del mayor se aflojaba un poco.

-¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Te sentaras a esperar el día de tu muerte?- preguntó molesto el albino, a lo que el ojinegro suspiro nuevamente, pero esta vez no contestó.

-Pues yo no voy a permitir eso- dijo Hidan en un tono extraño de voz, a lo que Itachi le miró a los ojos, viendo decisión en la mirada del mayor.

Si, Hidan estaba decidido a estar con Itachi, así que iba a hacer que este lo aceptara, por las buenas… o por las malas.

El inmortal jaló al ninja de Konoha, y lo empujó a la cama, poniéndose sobre él, sorprendiendo un poco al menor.

-¿Qué haces Hidan?- preguntó un tanto confundido el moreno, removiéndose bajo su compañero, tratando de quitárselo de encima, lo cual sería difícil, pues estaba un poco débil.

-No negaste sentir algo por mí, solo dijiste que no estaríamos juntos. Pues ahora te haré mío una y otra vez, porque no necesito que me digas lo que sientes por mi, tu cuerpo me lo dirá por ti- respondió con extraña calma el albino, haciendo que el poseedor del sharingan se quedara sin palabras.

-Lo… que hago es por tu bien, Hidan- habló en voz baja el pelinegro, mirando con suplica al mayor, quien le miró extrañado.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó confundido el ojimorado.

-Es mejor que no estemos juntos. Yo moriré, y entonces ¿que pasara después? Te quedaras solo eternamente, y yo no quiero hacerte sufrir Hidan. No quiero morir sabiendo que hay alguien que sufrirá día a día por mí- respondió con tristeza en sus palabras Itachi, sorprendiendo al inmortal.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el albino reflexionó las palabras del menor, y luego dio un pequeño suspiro, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Odio la cursilería, pero al parecer es la única manera de que te quedes conmigo…- habló con voz suave al sadomasoquista.

Itachi le dio total atención a su compañero, sintiéndose cada vez más extraño, pues sus sentimientos estaban totalmente mezclados.

-Yo sé… siempre eh sabido que en algún momento morirás y me quedare solo, pero… —Hidan levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos al Uchiha— Pero… yo sería feliz por el resto de mi vida, porque sabría que me quisiste como yo a ti, y que hice los últimos momentos de tu vida feliz. Con eso me bastaría para ser feliz sin ti, pero si no lo quieres entender… Haz lo que te plazca, que no te voy a rogar- acabó de hablar Hidan, quitándose de encima del ojinegro, dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

El mayor caminó hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada del poseedor del sharingan.

El ex anbu sabía que en cuanto el albino cruzara la puerta, lo perdería para siempre, así que se preguntaba si podría soportar estar sin él lo que le quedaba de vida, que no era mucho, pero si era lo suficiente como para causarle un gran dolor viendo día a día a quien amaba y perdió.

Hidan puso una mano en la perilla, dispuesto a abrir la puerta e irse, dispuesto a abandonar a quien amaba, pero… un peso en su espalda le detuvo, y al mirar, vio al Uchiha abrazándolo por la espalda, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, evitándole irse.

-No me dejes Hidan- susurró con tenue voz Itachi, dedicándole una cristalina y cálida mirada al inmortal, quien sonrió de medio lado.

Ya no había más que decir…

El Jashinista dio vuelta y abrazó al pelinegro, abrazo muy bien correspondido por Itachi.

Ambos ninjas permanecieron así por un rato.

Esto era un gran cambio para ambos, pero sin duda… era la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado, pues era lo que sus corazones necesitaban…

Alguien en quien confiar, alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien… a quien amar.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bien... este capi me quedo medio meloso, pero bueno ^w^

Agradecimientos:

desam13noaynessie: Si, que ideas las de Pein para sacarle la verdad a Hidan n_n jeje gracias por comentar.

Bueno, esta vez subi dos capis, de nuevo, para compensar que me tardo en actualizar ^^U pero ya no tardare tanto, lo prometo :D

Saludos a todos y aviso que habrá más parejas dentro de unos capis ;D

Es todo :3

SAYO X3P


	9. Misión

·

·Drabble 9

·

Unos días habían pasado desde que Itachi y Hidan habían decidido ser novios, cosa que a Pein le daba igual, siempre y cuando ambos cumplieran su trabajo sin problemas. A Konan se le hizo muy linda esta relación, y a Tobi… pues no le hizo mucha gracia que Hidan e Itachi tuvieran una relación, pero lo dejó pasar porque realmente no había problema con que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

El resto de los Akatsuki no sabían nada, solo Kisame por ser amigo de Itachi, y desde luego que el espadachín no objetó nada, pues quería que su amigo fuera feliz.

Itachi estaba desayunando con semblante inexpresivo como siempre, cuando llegó su ahora novio.

-Comadreja —llamó— Pein nos manda a una misión- dijo el albino para luego dar un bostezo, en señal de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó el Uchiha, sin decir nada sobre la manera en que el inmortal le llamó, cosa que extraño a los demás presentes en la sala. Aunque realmente el poseedor del sharingan no tomaba el apodo de Hidan como insulto, ni el albino lo decía para molestarlo, realmente el Jashinista le llamaba así de forma cariñosa, aunque desde luego, solo él y el ex anbu lo sabían.

-No sé- respondió indiferente el inmortal, tomando un tazón de fresas que estaba en la mesa y comenzando a comerse la fruta.

Pero ante la respuesta de su pareja, Itachi le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó simplemente el ojimorado, al ver la mirada de su uke.

-aahaa- Itachi suspiro para luego levantarse y ponerse su capa, fue allí cuando entró el líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó Pein, mirando al poseedor del sharingan y al Jashinista.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer y porque vamos nosotros juntos?- preguntó Itachi, mirando a su líder.

El pelinaranja suspiro, era obvio que Hidan no le entendió absolutamente nada y que por eso no le dijo a Itachi que iban a hacer.

-Irán a la tierra del viento e interceptaran a un feudal que va para haya y le robaran un importante pergamino junto con unas joyas muy valiosas. Y van juntos porque Hidan es un poco más hábil para moverse en desiertos que Kisame. Eso es todo, ahora váyanse y los quiero devuelta en dos semanas- ordenó Pein a lo que Itachi y Hidan asintieron y salieron del escondite Akatsuki.

-¿Qué no hubiéramos sido mejor Sasori-danna y yo para esa misión, hum?- interrogó Deidara, mirando a su líder.

-No. Tu eres muy escandaloso Deidara, y te la pasas peleando con Sasori, y en esta misión es necesario el ataque silente y el compañerismo así como la habilidad de saber lo que piensa tu compañero. Por eso mande a Hidan y a Itachi- respondió calmadamente el líder, aunque su respuesta sorprendió un poco a los Akatsuki.

-Pero si Hidan es el más débil de la organización, hum- reprochó Deidara, pues estaba aburrido porque hacía un tiempo que no tenía misiones y por eso le hubiera gustado ir a esa misión.

-Pero tu no te estas acostando con Itachi ¿o si?- habló sarcásticamente Pein, sorprendiendo a todos pues acababa de revelar la relación del Uchiha y el inmortal.

-¡¿Q…que?!- preguntaron todos sorprendidos, menos Sasori, pues el solo vió con interés a su líder.

-aahaa —suspiro— Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el pelinaranja, para luego irse a su oficina, dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

-…-…-

…-…

-…-…-

Hidan e Itachi saltaban de árbol en árbol, iban de manera veloz, pues querían terminar rápidamente esta misión.

-¿Cómo en cuanto crees que terminemos esta misión?- preguntó el albino a su novio, quien le miró.

-Si seguimos como vamos, estaremos en Akatsuki en una semana, tal vez en 10 días- respondió tranquilamente el ojinegro, continuando con su camino, a lo que el inmortal sonrió un poco y siguió saltando.

-…-…-

4 días después…

-…-…-

Itachi y Hidan ya habían llegado al desierto, solo que estaban escondidos en una cueva, pues había una tormenta de arena.

-Tsk, odio estas estúpidas tormentas- dijo molesto el inmortal, para luego sentarse en una roca, viendo como su novio estaba sentado en el piso recargado en otra roca un poco grande.

-Ya pasara- respondió con indiferencia el poseedor del sharingan.

El Jashinista caminó hasta estar de pie al lado de su koi, para luego sentarse a su lado, obteniendo la mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Itachi, notando un extraño brillo en los morados ojos del albino.

-Nada- respondió con fingida inocencia Hidan, cosa que extrañó aun más al ninja de Konoha, pero antes de que el moreno dijera algo más, sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, dándole un apasionado y amoroso beso, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Itachi, pero aceptó el beso, correspondiendo abriendo su boca, dejando que la lengua de Hidan se internara en su boca.

Una danza de lenguas dio inicio, provocándoles escalofríos a los jóvenes, sintiendo como olas eléctricas se expandían hasta llegar a sus miembros, causándoles unas notables erecciones…

Hidan continuó besando al Uchiha, pero llevó su mano a la entrepierna del menor, acariciando suavemente por encima de la ropa, la ya despierta erección de Itachi, quien deshizo el beso y gimió.

-N…no Hidan… tenemos que…hacer la misión…- dijo dificultosamente y con voz ronca el poseedor del sharingan, obteniendo una traviesa sonrisa por parte de su pareja.

-Nadie dijo que no vamos a hacer la misión, solo nos demorara un poco más- respondió juguetonamente el albino, para luego besar el cuello del ojinegro, y apretar el duro miembro en su mano, sacándole más gemidos a Itachi, quien comenzaba a rendirse ante el placer que sentía.

-Pero…debemos… interceptar al…feudal antes de… que llegue a Suna… o si no… tendremos problemas…- trató de convencer Itachi, ahogando lo más posible sus gemidos.

-Bah, solo tardaremos unas horas más, así que no pasara nada, alcanzaremos a interceptar al feudal antes de que se acerque demasiado a la aldea. Ya, ahora sigamos… comadreja- dijo sensualmente Hidan, jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja del Uchiha, quien dejó salir sus gemidos.

El ninja de Konoha se rindió, así que busco los labios de su novio, iniciando un apasionado beso.

-Solo… unas horas- dijo el pelinegro, una vez que se separó de la boca del otro para respirar.

-Bien- aceptó el ojimorado, mirando con lujuria al menor.

Hidan se puso de pie para quitarse la capa de Akatsuki, la cual lanzó al suelo, para luego besar a Itachi y levantarlo, llevándolo a donde había lanzado su capa, y recostando al Uchiha sobre esta.

Los asesinos seguían besándose con desespero y hambre, entregándose a la pasión…

* * *

_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble 10

·

·

·

Hidan quitó con habilidad la capa del menor, lanzándola a un lado, mientras besaba su cuello con desespero.

Las manos del Uchiha paseaban por el pecho del albino, recorriéndolo, acariciando de repente los rosas botones, pellizcándolos con fuerza, sacándole varios gemidos al ojimorado, quien rápidamente le quito el resto de ropa superior a Itachi, dejándolo con el torso desnudo, para luego bajar y lamer los pezones del menor, dándoles suaves mordidas.

Los gemidos de Itachi comenzaron a inundar la cueva en la que estaban, lo cual era un dulce y excitante sonido para el mayor.

-Aaah… Hidan…aah- gimió el poseedor del sharingan, removiéndose por el placer y la excitación que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Comadreja- susurró roncamente el ojimorado, para luego desnudar por completo al moreno, quien se sonrojo un poco, pues esta apenas era la segunda vez que hacía el amor con Hidan.

Itachi miró con sonrojo al mayor, para luego buscar sus labios, y mientras un nuevo beso daba inicio, el pelinegro desabrochó el pantalón de su amante, para luego deshacer el ardiente y pasional beso para dar vuelta y quedar sobre el albino, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del mayor, quien suspiraba y daba suaves gemidos.

Los labios del Uchiha comenzaron su recorrido en el cuello de Hidan, en donde hizo varias mordidas que hicieron gemir más fuerte al ojimorado, para luego descender dando besos por el pecho, llegando a los pezones, los cuales el poseedor del sharingan mordió y torturo hasta que estuvieron completamente duros, escuchando más gemidos por parte del mayor.

-mmg…aaah…Itachi…mmm…- gimió Hidan, completamente excitado por las caricias del menor, y no solo por eso, sino porque sentía como el moreno restregaba su cuerpo con el de él, lo cual hacía todo más excitante y placentero.

Los besos del ex anbu siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la palpitante y dura erección del ojimorado.

Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de Itachi, pero casi en seguida, pasó lentamente su lengua sobre la punta del miembro del inmortal, quien gimió sonoramente y arqueó su espalda, a la vez que sus manos se posaban en la cabeza del menor, acariciándole el cabello. Itachi no dudo, sino que de inmediato se introdujo la erección en su boca, dejando que llegara hasta donde pudiera, saboreando todo el miembro con la lengua, sintiendo un extraño pero adictivo sabor que le incitaba a seguir.

El Jashinista arqueó la espalda al sentir como casi toda su erección entraba en la boca de su koi, provocándole extensas olas de placer, por lo que gimió y se removió un poco, sintiendo como luego de esto, el menor se sacaba la erección de la boca y comenzaba a jugar con su hinchado glande, cosa que hizo que Hidan diera más sonoros gemidos de placer, mientras sus manos seguían en la cabeza del Uchiha, marcándole un ritmo que el ojinegro siguió gustoso.

El moreno metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca, aumentando la velocidad mientras que a la vez restregaba la punta de su lengua en la roja cabeza de la erección, escuchando los extasiados gemidos del mayor.

-Aahh…así…I…Itachi…mmg…así…aaah…más…aaaah…mmmh…- gemía el albino, retorciéndose por el placer, apretando los negros cabellos del menor, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

La erección del mayor entraba y salía de la boca de Itachi, quien por su lado, saboreaba el duro y palpitante miembro, sintiendo unas tibias gotas que salían de la punta de la erección. Era líquido pre-seminal, lo que quería decir que el inmortal estaba llegando a sus límites.

Hidan movía un poco sus caderas, penetrando la boca del Uchiha quien se movía al compás marcado por el Jashinista, quien apenas le veía con los ojos entrecerrados y encendidos de pasión.

-Mmmmg…aaaah…a…así…aaa…Ita…Itachi…mmm…ya…casi me… vengo…aaah- dijo Hidan entre fuertes gemidos que retumbaban en la cueva.

El moreno succionaba con fuerza el glande del mayor, sintiendo más liquido pre-seminal gotear.

El cuerpo del inmortal ya no resistió más, así que el albino arqueó su espalda mientras un sonoro gemido salía de sus labios; derramando su semen en la boca de Itachi, quien sonrió complacido y saboreo un poco la semilla de su amante, antes de comer toda la que pudo, dejando que unas gotas salieran por la comisura de sus labios.

Los jadeos de Hidan se escuchaban por toda la cueva, siendo silenciados por los labios del Uchiha, quien besó pasionalmente a su novio, dándole a probar su propia esencia, cosa que le gusto al inmortal.

El mayor apegó el cuerpo del menor al suyo, moviéndose de manera incitante bajo el, mientras su boca se devoraba con la ajena.

-Aaah…Hidan…mm…- gimió Itachi al sentir la aun dura erección del albino restregarse con la suya.

-Mi comadreja- dijo el ojimorado, dando vuelta y tomando su lugar sobre el menor, devorando su cuello y dando una que otra mordida que de seguro dejaría marca, cosa que en ese instante poco le importaba al poseedor del sharingan.

-mmm…aaah…Hi…Hidan…aaaah…- gemía el ojinegro, continuando restregando su cuerpo con el del Jashinista, quien también soltaba unos cuantos gemidos.

Los labios del albino descendieron por el cuello de Itachi, bajando por su pecho, lamiéndolo y jugando con los semi-erectos botones del menor, endureciéndolos por completo, obteniendo más gemidos por parte del Uchiha.

-Aaahaa…mmm…aaah…- gemía y jadeaba el moreno, retorciéndose bajo el mayor, a la vez que acariciaba la sudorosa y cálida espalda de su amante.

Hidan sonrió y dejó los pezones de su novio, continuando con su descenso hasta que llegó a la entrepierna del ex anbu, quien se sonrojo notablemente.

La lengua del albino comenzó a lamer todo el falo de Itachi, como si de un helado se tratase, sintiendo como el menor temblaba por el placer, cosa que el ojimorado amaba ver.

El mayor se introdujo de golpe la erección del moreno, succionando el hinchado glande.

Las manos del menor se posaron en los albinos cabellos de su novio, marcándole un ritmo, el cual su amante siguió sin quitar la vista del placentero rostro de Itachi.

-Aahaa…aaah…Hi…Hidan…mmmgg…aaah- gemía el Uchiha, temblando y dejando que sus gemidos de placer inundaran el lugar.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del menor se llenaba más y más de placer, llegando a sus límites.

-N…no…aaaah…aguanto…mmmh…aaah…mmmg…Hidan…- gimió Itachi, tensando su cuerpo lo que le provoco una sonrisa al albino, quien aumento el ritmo de la felación, llevando a su amante a un gran orgasmo.

Itachi gimió fuertemente el nombre del mayor, mientras movía más su cadera, hundiendo su miembro en la boca del ojimorado, quien recibió gustoso el semen del moreno.

El ex anbu jadeaba, recuperando un poco de oxigeno, mientras por su lado el albino saboreaba con gusto la semilla del menor, para luego subir sus labios y besar a Itachi, quien correspondió el beso.

El sabor de ambos se mezclo en sus bocas, causándoles una extraña pero gustosa sensación.

Los labios de ambos Akatsuki se separaron, jadeando un poco, más en el caso del Uchiha, pues Hidan era inmortal así que no necesitaba respirar.

La mano derecha del albino comenzó a acariciar el pecho del menor, viéndole con deseo y hambre, siendo su mirada correspondida por la del moreno.

Itachi unió nuevamente sus labios con los de su amante, iniciándose otro beso, el cual terminó un poco más rápido que el anterior.

Los criminales se miraron con hambre y lujuria.

El ojimorado metió tres dedos en su boca, ensalivándolos, pero Itachi tomó la mano del Jashinista, y la llevó a su boca, lamiendo los dedos del mayor, quien sonrió un poco.

La lengua de Itachi paseaba por los dígitos de Hidan, jugueteando con ellos y con su lengua, provocándole escalofríos al mayor, quien sentía que se excitaba de sobre manera al ver la cara provocativa del moreno.

-Ejem…ya, con eso basta- dijo con voz ronca el masoquista, quitando su mano de la boca de su koi, quien rio levemente por la impaciencia del albino.

-No le veo gracia- dijo apenado el inmortal, haciendo un pequeño puchero, cosa que hizo sonreír al ex anbu.

-Vamos, hazlo ya- dijo el Uchiha con deseo y necesidad, mirando provocativamente al ojimorado, a la vez que abría sus piernas, dejando expuesta su entrada, cosa que le causo una punzada de excitación a Hidan.

El sadomasoquista llevó sus dedos a la entrada del ojinegro, acariciándola con suavidad , introduciendo hasta el fondo un dedo, lo que provoco una leve tensión en Itachi, por lo que el albino dejó quieto su dedo unos minutos, mientras besaba en los labios al pelinegro, beso que fue correspondido desde luego.

Una vez que el interior del menor se relajo en torno al digito del mayor, este comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos, sintiendo los gemidos del ojinegro ahogados en su boca.

Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero unos minutos más tarde, lo cual causo un gemido un poco más fuerte en el poseedor del sharingan.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó Hidan, mientras devoraba el cuello de su amante.

-Si…aah…sigue…mmm…- respondió entre gemidos Itachi, pues realmente no sentía mucho dolor, era más el placer que sentía y la necesidad de continuar.

-Como digas- dijo el inmortal, besando la mejilla del moreno, siguiendo con sus besos hasta llegar a sus labios, iniciando otro beso.

Tan solo unos minutos más tarde, los tres dedos del albino entraban y salían con velocidad del cuerpo del menor, oyendo sus gemidos.

-Aaaah…Hidan…entra…mmm…ya…mmgg…- pidió gimiendo el ninja de Konoha, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del mayor.

El Jashinista sacó sus dedos del interior de su amante, para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas, colocando su hinchado glande en la entrada del Uchiha, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de permiso, la cual obtuvo, por lo que penetró con cuidado el cuerpo del ojinegro, quien jadeo pero movió sus caderas en señal hacia el mayor de que continuara entrando.

La dura erección de Hidan entró por completo en el cuerpo de Itachi, provocando que ambos ninja gimieran con gusto.

-Mmm…aaaah…p…puedes…moverte…aaaah…cuando…quieras…mmm…- gimió el moreno, poniendo sus manos en los costados del mayor, quien asintió y comenzó con suaves embestidas, haciendo que el cuerpo del ojinegro vibrara a cada embestida.

-Mmmgg…aaah…Itachi…mmmg…me…gusta…tu…cálido…interior…aaah…- gimió con una pequeña sonrisa el ojimorado, sonrisa que se borró al dar otra embestida, la cual le causó un notable gesto de placer.

El menor jadeo sonrojado al escuchar a su amante.

-Y…aaah…a…mi…mmm…me…gusta…aaaah…sentirte en…mi interior…mmm…- respondió el Uchiha, mirando con sus ojos entreabiertos a su amante, quien le miró con hambre.

Itachi asintió, a lo que el inmortal sonrió de medio lado para luego comenzar a embestir con más velocidad y fuerza al poseedor del sharingan, quien le abrazo con las piernas y lo besó con necesidad.

Los labios de los Akatsuki se juntaron, comenzando a devorarse con pasión y necesidad, mientras las embestidas aumentaban poco a poco en fuerza y velocidad, lo que obligó a los jóvenes a separarse para gemir placenteramente.

Gemidos retumbaban en la cueva, gemidos de dos personas que se entregaban con pasión y amor…

Ambos jóvenes cuerpos se perlaban cada vez más de sudor, al igual que amentaba el temblor en sus cuerpos.

-Aaaah…mmmgg…aaah…aaaah…I…Itachi…mmm…- gimió el ojimorado, embistiendo más velozmente a su uke, quien movía sus caderas al compás del mayor.

-Mmmgg…Hi…Hidan…aaaah…más…más…aaaaah…mmm…mmmgg…- gemía Itachi, envuelto en el delirante placer que le daba el tener la dura erección de su amante dentro de su cuerpo.

El albino también deliraba de placer, pues su miembro era tan bien apretado en ese cuerpo tan excitante y embriagante que tenía el menor.

-Ya…no…mmmmgg…- avisó el Uchiha, devorando con ansias el cuello del inmortal.

-Yo…aaaah…igual…aaaah- respondió el albino, clavándose en lo más profundo del cuerpo del moreno.

Una fuerte ola eléctrica cruzó el cuerpo de Itachi, concentrándose en su miembro, haciéndole explotar en un fuerte orgasmo, estrujando a la vez el pene que se encontraba en su interior.

Una embestida más llevó al orgasmo a Hidan, quien se corrió en el interior del menor, mientras que sentía la cálida semilla del poseedor del sharingan en su vientre.

El ojimorado dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro, quien le abrazó. Ambos cuerpos jadeaban exhaustos, tratando de recuperarse de tan fuerte orgasmo.

Itachi abrazaba el cuerpo del mayor, hasta que tosió un poco, por lo cual Hidan se levantó un poco y miró el rostro de su koi.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado el masoquista, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al ojinegro.

-Claro que si- respondió el ex anbu, dedicándole una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa al inmortal, volviendo a abrazarlo, a lo cual el Jashinista sonrió un poco más tranquilo y se recostó sobre el menor, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, cuidando no aplastarlo.

Los jóvenes asesinos se recuperaban después de esa pasional entrega, mientras que afuera de la cueva seguía la tormenta de arena…

-…-…-

Tres día más tarde…

-…-…-

Itachi y Hidan iban lo más rápido que podían para interceptar al feudal, pues habían perdido algo de tiempo por culpa de la tormenta y por culpa de las hormonas de ambos jóvenes que no les habían dejado estar en paz sino hasta después de varias veces de entregarse en la cueva donde estaban refugiados.

-¿No puedes ir más despacio?- preguntó el albino, quien estaba varios metros atrás del moreno, quien volteo a verlo.

El Uchiha había olvidado por un momento que él era más veloz que su amante, por lo que bajo un poco la velocidad.

-No podemos tardar más, Hidan. Lo más seguro es que el feudal este por llegar a Suna, y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que se acerque demasiado a la aldea antes de que lo interceptemos- habló con calma el ojinegro.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- preguntó despreocupadamente el inmortal.

Un suspiro resignado por parte del menor se escuchó.

-Si el feudal esta demasiado cerca de Suna cuando lo interceptemos, tendremos que pelear con algún ninja de la aldea, lo que nos hará perder tiempo y arriesgara la misión- explicó Itachi de la manera más tranquila y sencilla que pudo.

-Bah, una pequeña pelea no nos hará daño- dijo el ojimorado con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Otro suspiro por parte del pelinegro se escuchó. Estaba por demás tratar de razonar con Hidan de que no era bueno tener un enfrentamiento ahora, por lo que el Uchiha se resigno y continuó su camino resignadamente.

El masoquista por su lado, reflexiono un poco las cosas, teniendo presente el hecho de que su pareja estaba enfermo y que no le hacía muy bien pelear.

Un nuevo suspiro se escuchó, solo que este fue del inmortal, quien decidió que su amante tenía razón, no debían pelear, por lo que apresuro el paso, cosa que extraño un poco a Itachi.

-…-…-

…-…

-…-…-

Las puertas de Sunagakure se veían no muy lejos de una carreta que se acercaba a la aldea, carreta en la que viajaba un feudal acompañado de un ninja.

No muy lejos se encontraban dos Akatsuki…

-Nos demoramos demasiado, ya casi están por llegar- dijo Itachi mirando la carreta a lo lejos.

-¿Pues entonces que hacemos aquí?- preguntó el albino, saliendo de donde estaban, y yendo hacia el transporte, seguido del ojinegro.

Hidan e Itachi corrieron a cada lado de la carreta…

El Jashinista saltó sobre la carreta, y usó la guadaña para romper el techo siendo interceptado el ataque por unos kunais los cuales desvió con su arma, cosa que evitó que el sadomasoquista le hiciera un rasguño al trasporte.

La carreta siguió su camino, mientras dos leones de tinta aparecieron frente a los Akatsuki.

"Jutsu imitación de imagen" pensó Itachi mientras lanzaba un kunai con papel bomba a una gran velocidad, destruyendo de inmediato al animal, a la vez que por su lado, el inmortal había destruido el otro animal con la guadaña.

Al destruir ambos animales los Akatsuki pudieron ver a cierto chico de piel pálida y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

El Uchiha notó la banda del ninja frente a ellos…

"Me pregunto porque Pein no me dijo nada acerca de que el feudal pertenece a Konoha" pensó extrañado Itachi mientras ponía su mirada en la carreta que se alejaba.

-No irán hasta que me derroten- dijo inexpresivamente el menor.

-Ja, si claro- se burló el albino, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-No le subestimes- regaño Itachi, con rostro impasible, obteniendo la mirada del mayor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado Hidan.

-Es un Anbu de raíz, así que no lo subestimes, aunque creo que lo mejor será que tú alcances al feudal mientras yo peleo con él- dijo con parsimonia el poseedor del sharingan.

-Como quieras- aceptó el Jashinista mientras salía corriendo tras la carreta, siendo cubierto por su novio, quien atacó al anbu, distrayéndolo.

Los ninja empezaron a pelear…

-Tu nombre- exigió el mayor mientras activaba el sharingan.

-Sai- respondió fríamente el menor, mientras dibujaba en un pergamino y daba vida a bestias que atacaron al Akatsuki.

El mayor esquivo los ataques de las cuatro bestias creadas, a la vez que hacía el jutsu bola de fuego y quemaba a los animales de pintura, solo para volver a ver a Sai y darse de cuenta de algo…

"Un clon de tinta…. ¡Hidan!" pensó el Uchiha al ver con su sharingan que quien estaba frente a él, no era Sai, sino un clon y que el verdadero había ido tras Hidan.

El Akatsuki destruyó con facilidad al clon y se dirigió hacia la carreta del feudal.

-…-…-

Hidan peleaba con Sai, quien lo había alcanzado antes de que el inmortal obtuviera lo que necesitaba del feudal.

La carreta estuvo a un kilometro de las puertas de la aldea de Suna, cuando fue detenida por Itachi, quien lanzó varios kunai a las ruedas, provocando que la carreta se volcara, fue allí cuando Sai se dio cuenta de que Hidan solo lo estaba distrayendo por lo que de inmediato se dirigió hacia el Uchiha, quien caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia el transporte volcado.

Sai dibujo unas bestias, las cuales envió hacia el poseedor del sharingan, quien le veía de reojo y hábilmente esquivó las bestias, destruyéndolas de inmediato, mientras su compañero atacaba al anbu de raíz, distrayéndolo de nuevo.

El Uchiha dirigió la vista de nuevo al trasporte, dando unos cuantos pasos, acercándose solo un poco, pues de inmediato la carreta se levanto en los aires, cosa que no sorprendió al Akatsuki.

"Esta era la razón por la que no debíamos acercarnos demasiado a Suna" pensó Itachi, dándose vuelta y viendo de pie a unos metros de él al Kazekage… Sabaku no Gaara.

El pelirrojo había levantado el transporte con arena, elevándolo lejos del alcance del Uchiha, quien se mantenía inexpresivo.

-Largo de aquí- dijo fríamente el ojiaquamarin, mirando seriamente al moreno, quien permanecía tranquilo.

"Esto será más complicado de lo que esperaba" pensó Itachi, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Un extraño ruido interrumpió la batalla de Gaara e Itachi, por lo que ambos miraron hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido.

Sai había caído, producto de un ataque de Hidan, ataque que el anbu no logro esquivar y que lo derribo, con la buena suerte para él, de no haber sido lastimado por la guadaña de Hidan.

El ojimorado se lanzó hacia el menor para matarlo con la guadaña, pero un clon de arena de Gaara se interfirió en el ataque, dándole tiempo a Sai de levantarse y ponerse en guardia.

Hidan destruyó el clon fácilmente para luego continuar atacando al anbu, quien había dibujado nuevas bestias que ahora atacaban al albino.

La conducta del pelirrojo extrañó un poco a Itachi, pero antes de seguir pensando, Gaara le atacó con arena, la cual el moreno esquivó rápidamente.

La pelea comenzó…

El albino atacaba ferozmente a Sai, quien esquivaba los ataques de la mejor manera que podía, a la vez que atacaba el también.

Gaara evitaba ver a los ojos a Itachi, mientras que este usaba ataques no muy poderosos, pues realmente no quería lastimar al Kazekage.

"Esto no es lo que tenía en mente para esta misión" pensó Itachi mientras daba una pequeña mirada a la carreta que yacía flotando y que poco después comenzó a alejarse con rumbo a la aldea, cosa que de nuevo no sorprendió al Uchiha, pero que si le hizo pensar en una estrategia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Haber… Hidan solo no podrá con los dos, pero realmente solo necesito unos minutos para alcanzar la carreta y tomar lo que venimos a buscar. Bien, tengo que hacer que Hidan mantenga ocupados a los dos, y si no me equivoco…" planeó Itachi, mirando de reojo la pelea de su amante con Sai, pelea que iba muy pareja.

-Hidan —llamó— deja de jugar y acaba ya con él- ordenó el poseedor del sharingan con voz indiferente, cosa que extraño al ojimorado, pues él que conocía al Uchiha, sabía que él no era de matar gente sin una buena razón, por lo que el albino comprendió que su novio tenía un plan, por lo que atacó con todas sus fuerzas al menor con quien peleaba.

El Kazekage atacó con más fuerza a Itachi, después de haber escuchado la orden que le dio al otro Akatsuki, cosa que confirmo las sospechas del ojinegro.

"Así que Gaara está protegiendo a Sai. Interesante. Y si no me equivoco, (que no lo hago) es porque siente algo por él. Bien, solo necesito que Hidan se apresure a herir a Sai, solo espero que no lo mate, ellos no tienen nada que ver, no por ahora" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, mientras miraba de reojo a su novio, quien al fin logró hacerle una herida al anbu; era una herida en el hombro, no de gravedad, pero con eso el albino pudo obtener la sangre que necesitaba para hacer su técnica.

Una maligna sonrisa se posó en los labios de Hidan, y con velocidad dibujo los símbolos en el suelo, para luego probar la sangre de Sai.

-Ya estás muerto- dijo con sonrisa sádica el albino, mientras su cuerpo tomaba la apariencia de la muerte.

Itachi miró indiferente a Gaara.

-Los daños que Hidan se infrinja, serán daños que aparecerán en el cuerpo de Sai. Hidan es inmortal por lo que no me preocupa, pero te recuerdo que le dije que se deshiciera del anbu. Así que ahora te toca escoger…: o me sigues deteniendo, o vas a salvar a ese chico de quien estás enamorado; —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— solo debes sacar a Hidan del triangulo, y así evitaras que dañe a Sai- dijo Itachi, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo.

Un jadeo se oyó, lo cual ganó atención del Uchiha y del ojiaquamarin.

Sai tenía una herida en el estomago, —echa por el jutsu de Hidan— no lo suficientemente profunda para matarlo, pero si era lo suficientemente importante para que el anbu se tomara el estomago con un gesto de dolor en su usual inexpresivo rostro.

-Podría divertirme un poco más, pero Itachi me dijo que acabara contigo, así que…- habló el inmortal, mientras levantaba su guadaña para clavarla en su cuerpo y matar a su oponente.

El corazón del Kazekage se detuvo por un instante, mientras corría hacia el albino, momento en el cual Itachi saltó, alejándose del suelo, pues la arena del desierto estuvo por sujetar su cuerpo, en un ultimo intento de Gaara por detenerlo.

Itachi usó el jutsu bola de fuego, quemando la arena para luego caer sobre arena quemada y correr con toda su velocidad hacia la carreta, la cual estaba casi llegando a las puertas de Suna.

Gaara lanzó una ola de arena a Hidan, sacándolo así del triangulo dibujado en el piso, lanzándolo lejos, evitando que matara a Sai.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gaara a Sai, preocupado por la herida en el estomago del anbu, mientras ponía su mano en la espalda del ojinegro, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-Si- respondió el moreno, sintiéndose un poco extraño por las atenciones del Kazekage.

La aquamarine mirada se dirigió hacia donde se había ido el Uchiha.

Un ataque de Hidan fue detenido por la arena que protegía a Gaara, cosa que hizo que el Jinchuruki reaccionara y volviera a la pelea, relevando al anbu, pidiendo mentalmente que Itachi fuera detenido por los ninjas que estaban en la puerta de Suna esperando al feudal.

"Así que este era tu plan Itachi, bueno… a este no lo puedo matar por ser el Jinchuruki del Shukaku, pero eso no evitara que lo deje mal herido, junto a su novio" pensó malvadamente el inmortal, pues él también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

-…-…-

Itachi lanzó varios kunais con bomba hacia el trasporte, el cual estaba ya sobre las puertas de Suna.

La carreta explotó, pero el feudal y los objetos que llevaba con él fueron salvados por Temari y Kankuro.

"Esto no podría ser peor" pensó cansinamente el Uchiha, viendo como los hermanos del Kazekage le enfrentaban, protegiendo al feudal.

"Si fallamos en esta misión, Pein nos matara" pensó con más cansancio el poseedor del sharingan.

-Fuera de aquí- exigió Temari.

Itachi suspiro silenciosamente, para luego hacer el jutsu clones de sombra.

Diez clones aparecieron y atacaron de inmediato a los hermanos Sabaku No, quienes se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Eso no les servirá de nada- dijo el Itachi real, quien estaba tras los hermanos, quienes quedaron por demás sorprendidos por la velocidad del Uchiha.

En ese momento los clones se dispersaron, convirtiéndose en muchos cuervos negros, los cuales volaron en torbellino alrededor de Temari y Kankuro, adentrándolos en una especie de genjutsu.

El Akatsuki caminó hacia adentro de la aldea, siendo protegido por los cuervos, los cuales imposibilitaron la vista y ataques de los demás ninjas, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para tomar el pergamino y las joyas que el feudal transportaba.

"Ya termine" pensó Itachi, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, momento en el cual los cuervos desaparecieron, y el genjutsu que detenía a la rubia y al castaño, también desapareció, permitiéndoles reaccionar, muy tarde desde luego.

-…-…-

Hidan esquivaba unos ataques de arena, contra atacando, tratando de herir al pelirrojo, pero aunque era rápido, le faltaba para sobrepasar la velocidad de la arena.

El albino estaba por atacar de nuevo, cuando vio a un cuervo sobrevolando su pelea.

"¿Un cuervo? Así que la comadreja ya tiene el pergamino. Bueno, tendré que dejar mi pelea" pensó el ojimorado.

-Fue un enorme gusto burlarme de ustedes, pero me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo el inmortal con una sonrisa, mientras salía corriendo y se adentraba en el desierto, cosa que extrañó a los otros dos.

"¿Será que… Temari y Kankuro no detuvieron a Itachi?" pensó Gaara, mientras caminaba hacia Sai.

-Vamos- dijo el pelirrojo, ayudando al moreno a levantarse, pasando un brazo del anbu por detrás de su cuello, a la vez que le sostenía con cuidado de la cintura ayudándole a caminar.

El ojinegro se sonrojo un poco; sin duda alguna, cada vez se sentía más extraño al estar con el Kazekage.

-…-…-

Hidan caminaba por el desierto, viendo unas rocas en donde estaba sentado su compañero y amante.

-¿Los tienes?- preguntó el inmortal.

El menor mostró el pergamino y una bolsa en donde se encontraban las joyas de las que había hablado Pein.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del albino.

-Vámonos- dijo alegre el mayor, caminando de vuelta a la guarida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a su amante, quien le miró extrañado.

-¿Eh? Ah si. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a hacerme heridas- respondió despreocupadamente el inmortal, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor.

-Vamos… hay que darnos prisa, no quiero escuchar los gritos de Pein- dijo Hidan chasqueando la lengua después.

-Pues prepárate, porque estoy seguro de que esta innecesaria pelea con el Kazekage, llegara rápidamente a Pein, y desde luego que nos gritara cuando lleguemos- dijo parsimoniosamente el moreno, recibiendo una incrédula mirada por parte del mayor.

-Tsk- el ojimorado chasqueo la lengua de nuevo con cierto hartazgo, pues no quería escuchar a su líder gritarle.

Itachi permaneció inmutable, hasta que oyó hablar al mayor.

-Bueno…- habló el Jashinista haciendo una pequeña pausa, en la cual ganó la atención de su amante.

-Valdrá la pena escuchar los gritos del líder- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el albino, haciendo que el ojinegro se sonrojara levemente.

Pero lamentablemente para el Uchiha… Hidan tenía razón.

Valdría la pena recibir el regaño de Pein, pues esa pelea innecesaria fue porque los jóvenes amantes estaban haciendo el amor, entregándose sin pensar en nada más que en su pareja.

Un pequeño suspiro por parte del pelinegro se escuchó, para luego oírse una pequeña risa por parte del ojimorado.

-…-…-

·En Suna…

-…-…-

Gaara entraba a la aldea aun ayudando a Sai a caminar, siendo ambos ninjas recibidos por Kankuro y Temari, al lado de unos médicos, quienes rápidamente se acercaron al moreno.

-Kazekage-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de los médicos.

-Si, yo estoy bien, atiendan a Sai- respondió calmadamente el pelirrojo a lo que los médicos asintieron y siguieron atendiendo al anbu.

-Discúlpanos Gaara, no pudimos detenerlo- se disculpó apenada Temari, mirando con culpa a su hermano menor, quien le miró.

-No importa. De todas maneras… no hay muchos que puedan pelear contra ese Uchiha. Así que ya no se preocupen- respondió el pelirrojo, mirando con calma a sus hermanos, quienes le veían culposos y decepcionados de si mismos.

-Como digas- respondió tristemente Kankuro, mirando el suelo.

El Kazekage suspiro, también dirigiendo su vista al suelo.

-Si les sirve de consuelo… yo tampoco pude detenerlo- dijo Gaara, mirando a sus hermanos, quienes voltearon a verlo.

Kankuro y Temari tenían una pequeña duda, pero realmente no se atrevían a preguntar, así que solo suspiraron, para luego mirar a los médicos ninja, quienes habían puesto en una camilla a Sai.

-Temari, ve con el feudal; Kankuro, ve con Baki y escriban un mensaje explicándole a la Hokage lo que pasó- ordenó calmadamente el ojiaquamarin, mirando a los médicos.

-Bien- dijeron ambos hermanos mientras asentían, para luego partir hacia donde su hermano menor les había mandado.

-…-…-

Gaara acompañó a Sai hasta el hospital, en donde los médicos le pusieron al tanto del estado del moreno.

-Sus heridas no son de exagerada gravedad, pero aun así debe reposar por lo menos una o dos semanas, hasta que sus heridas cicatricen, sobre todo la del estomago- informó el doctor.

-¿Podría… sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a otro lado?- preguntó Gaara, mirando hacia la habitación del moreno.

-Si, no hay problema, solo debe cuidar que no haga mucho esfuerzo. ¿A dónde piensa llevarlo Kazekage-sama?- respondió el medico, a la vez que preguntaba, pues se le hacía un poco extraño que el pelirrojo quisiera sacar al anbu del hospital.

-Lo llevare a mi casa, allí es donde damos hospedaje a los visitantes de Konoha- respondió con calma el menor, sin quitar la vista de la puerta abierta del cuarto del ojinegro.

-Ah es verdad. No se preocupe, no habrá problema con que se lo lleve, solamente debe cuidar que el joven anbu no se esfuerce y que descanse junto con una buena alimentación- informó el medico.

-Así será- respondió con sencillez el ojiaquamarin.

-Bien, iré a preparar los papeles para que el joven pueda salir; puede pasar a verlo si gusta. Con permiso- dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego de una reverencia retirarse a hacer el papeleo.

El pelirrojo dio un pequeño suspiro, comenzando a acercarse a la habitación, entrando en silencio, caminando hasta estar al lado de la cama, mirando al moreno quien parecía dormido.

Gaara cerró los ojos mientras daba un suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Sai, mirando al Kazekage quien se sorprendió un poco de que el anbu estuviera despierto.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió supuestamente confundido Gaara, pues realmente sabía a que se refería el anbu, pero prefería tratar de ignorar la pregunta y la respuesta.

-¿Por qué me protegiste en lugar de detener a Itachi?- interrogó el moreno mirando impasible al otro chico, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

-…- el ojiaquamarin no sabía que responder, pues cualquier cosa que dijera haría notar sus sentimientos.

-Debiste proteger el pergamino- dijo inexpresivo Sai, mirando al Kazekage.

El pelirrojo bufó mientras daba un paso para salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por el anbu.

El ojinegro tomó suavemente de la muñeca al pelirrojo, impidiéndole irse y ganándose su aquamarin mirada.

-No me malinterpretes. —Dijo inexpresivo— Te agradezco que me protegieras- dijo Sai, con un suave tono de voz y un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, a la vez que le daba una sincera sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Un tenue sonrojo apareció también en las mejillas de Gaara, aunado a una pequeña sonrisa.

-No fue nada. Ahora te dejo solo, prepárate por que irás a mi casa a reposar para que te recuperes- dijo el Kazekage, mirando al pintor y notando que iba a protestar.

-Sin peros, —dijo seriamente— así que alístate, pero con cuidado y sin esforzarte. Te estaré vigilando- dijo con más calma Gaara, caminando y saliendo de la habitación, dejando que el ojinegro se cambiara la ropa que le habían puesto en el hospital.

El Kazekage estaba en el pasillo, sin darse cuenta que desde hacía un rato, alguien había observado sus conversaciones con el medico y con el anbu.

-Así que eso pasó… Dejaste ir al Uchiha para cuidar de Sai- dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del joven pelirrojo.

"Oh no" pensó el ojiaquamarin, dando vuelta y mirando a la chica tras él.

-Creí haberte ordenado que te quedaras con el feudal- dijo el menor, mirando a su hermana, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-El feudal esta bien, no me necesita —dijo despreocupadamente—. Volviendo a lo otro… ¿así que estabas protegiendo a Sai?- preguntó insinuantemente Temari, sonriendo de una forma extraña y atemorizante según el joven Kazekage.

-No es lo que piensas, —trató de defenderse un sonrojado Gaara— es solo… él es… tenía que cuidarlo porque… es… anbu…y yo… y eso… y él…- decía incoherente y nervioso el menor, pero a cada error que decía, su hermana le miraba más y más insinuante.

-¡No es lo que piensas! Iré a esperar afuera, tu quédate aquí y ayuda a Sai a salir, vendrá con nosotros- dijo Gaara mientras caminaba a la salida del hospital, oyendo una risa proveniente de su hermana.

"Así que Gaara esta enamorado de Sai. Es tan lindo, ah crecen tan rápido" pensó sonriente la rubia.

…

··Días más tarde…

··En Akatsuki

…

Itachi e Hidan entraban a la guarida Akatsuki, notando que todo estaba demasiado silencioso, mucho para el hecho de que Deidara vivía allí. Aunque el silencio no duró mucho…

-¡¿Pero que tienen en la cabeza?!- gritó Pein llegando a la sala y viendo a sus subordinados.

"Ya se entero" pensó Itachi.

-¿De que habla líder?- preguntó Hidan, causando que el pelinaranja bufara molesto.

-Hablo…: ¡De la pelea con el Kazekage! ¡Era algo innecesario e inútil! ¡Sin quitar lo llamativo! ¡Son unos idiotas!- gritó Pein, siendo detenido por alguien.

-Ah vamos Pein, no los regañes tanto, sea como sea, igual íbamos a llamar la atención robando ese pergamino y las joyas- dijo calmadamente Konan, tratando de hacer que su amigo se tranquilizara.

El poseedor del Rinnengan rodó los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Denme lo que consiguieron- dijo con más calma Pein, acercándose a los otros dos chicos.

Itachi sacó el pergamino y las joyas y se las entregó a su líder, quien las arrebató de las manos del Uchiha, mientras caminaba con rumbo a su oficina.

-Eh… líder —llamó— ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó un poco temeroso el inmortal, recibiendo la asesina mirada de su líder.

-Lejos, tratando de no escuchar…- Pein no acabó de hablar, pues un gemido seguido de unos gritos se escucharon.

-_¡Sasori!…mmm…¡Danna!- _se escuchó la voz de Deidara, para enorme sorpresa de Hidan e Itachi.

-Eso- acabó de hablar el poseedor del rinnengan, mientras suspiraba resignadamente y se iba a su oficina, dejando a Itachi, Hidan y Konan en la sala.

-Eh… ¿están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?- preguntó el inmortal a Konan, quien sonreía levemente.

-Si, `eso´ están haciendo- contestó la ninja origami, sonriendo un poco más mientras daba vuelta e iba a la cocina, dejando a la pareja sola.

Hidan tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que el Uchiha estaba entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

…

·Con Pein…

…

-Con estos ninjas de hoy en día- decía aun molesto el pelinaranja, mientras acomodaba unos papales de pie frente a su escritorio.

Algo, o… alguien interrumpió el enojo del poseedor del rinnengan, pues esta persona abrazó por la espalda al `líder´ de Akatsuki.

-Vamos, Pein; no me digas que de verdad te molesta tanto que esos cuatro hayan decidido hablar y tener parejas, respectivamente- habló un enmascarado, quien abrazaba al pelinaranja.

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del poseedor del rinnengan.

-No, solo me molesta que no hagan su trabajo como debe ser- respondió tranquilamente el pelinaranja.

-Que bien, porque a fin de cuentas… Tú no estás diferente de ellos- dijo seductoramente el enmascarado, mientras abría la capa de Pein y acariciaba su estomago, a la vez que se quitaba la mascara y besaba el cuello del de los piercing, quien suspiro sonrojado.

El otro solo sonrió, mientras bajaba su mano, llegando a la notable erección del pelinaranja, acariciándola por encima de la ropa, obteniendo gemidos por parte del `líder´.

-¿Lo ves? No estas mejor que ellos- dijo divertidamente el Uchiha, dando vuelta al otro y besándolo en los labios, mientras restregaba su excitado cuerpo con el del otro, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca de Pein, quien hacía igual.

El oxigeno se hizo presente, causando la separación de los hombres.

-Tienes razón… No estoy mejor que ellos- aceptó un excitado Pein, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Tobi, besándolo en los labios, mientras que el otro le quitaba la capa de Akatsuki y lo sentaba en el escritorio.

…

·En la sala…

…

El Jashinista y el ex anbu seguían estáticos, sin poder creer que Deidara y Sasori estuvieran entregándose a la pasión y al amor.

El mayor reflexionó una pequeña cosa, tal vez estúpida, pero de interés y curiosidad…

-¿Sasori tiene pene?- preguntó Hidan, con una notable interrogación en su rostro, sacando de su sorpresa a Itachi, quien vió el rostro de su albino amante, para luego negar con la cabeza mientras una gota resbalaba por ella.

* * *

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Continuara…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

* * *

Gomena sai por la tardanza ^^

Agradecimientos:

desam13noaynessie: No, gracias a ti por leer n_n jeje

Bueno, pido mil perdón por la enorme tardanza y espero que les hayan gustado las nuevas parejas :3

Perdón por las siempre existentes faltas de ortografía u.u y nos estamos leyendo ;D

SAYO x3


End file.
